Little Boy
by sehon-ey
Summary: [ BTS fict ] Jimin perlu kesabaran menghadapi bocah bernama Yoongi. Park Jimin / Min Yoongi / MinGa / MinYoon / AU / kid!yoongi. Rnr juseyoo
1. Prolog

**Little Boy**

sehon-ey

Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

age gap!

 _BL! warn! don't like don't read!_

* * *

Jimin itu sebenarnya bukan orang yang ramah, hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat orang yang ramah. Kelakuannya saja sudah mengalahkan preman-preman di pasar, bahkan di sekolahnya ia sudah terkenal dengan segala kebengisannya dalam berkelahi.

Kala itu ia melihat seseorang anak kecil manis sedang duduk di taman lalangan sendirian, kebetulan Jimin yang sering sepak bola dengan anak sekolah lain, di situ menyuruh adik itu untuk minggir ke tepi lapangan agar bola sepaknya tidak mengenai kepala bocah itu.

Jimin menyuruh adik itu dengan senyum manis, dan berkata dengan halus

Lalu anak kecil itu berkata,

"Aku suka kakak!"

"...hah?"

sepertinya bocah itu salah menyukai orang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bangsat, aku di taksir bocah kelas enam sekolah dasar."

"...hah?"

"...Jimin kau keren."

Jimin menyesal bercerita dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bocah— maaf ya— begini— aku terlalu tua untukmu."

"Memangnya Jimin kelas berapa?" ujarnya dengan mengayunkan ayunannya dengan kuat, Jimin mengeram kesal.

"Aku sudah kelas sebelas— berarti sudah mau masuk universitas." ujarnya masih dengan emosi yang tertahan.

"Oh." ujarnya singkat, tanpa embel-embel. "Tapi aku suka sama Jimin, mau gimana lagi?"

Oh, Jimin ingin mati rasanya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

waduhh yoongi masih kelas enam esde udh naksir abang ganteng :(

pubernya cepet ya yoon /WOI

jangan lupa review

aku ga gigit kok :3


	2. Chapter 1 : Real chap

"Jimin, jadi pulang atau tidak sih?"

Jimin yang merasa di panggilpun menoleh sekilas, lalu mengangguk dan tiba-tiba menggeleng. "Kita pulang lewat sana!" ujarnya menunjuk arah sebaliknya, dari arah biasa mereka pulang.

Jungkook yang melihat ketakutan Jimin lantas tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hoi, kau ini katanya preman – tapi malah takut sama anak sekolah dasar?"

"Jangan meledekku, ku sumpahi kau di taksir juga sama anak paud!"

"Jangan mendoakan aku, lihat dulu dirimu itu di taksir sama anak sekolah dasar."

Jimin mengibas tangannya tidak peduli, namun tangannya masih memegang lengan kekar milik Jungkook untuk menarik bocah itu ke arah berlawanan, salahkan tenaga Jungkook yang terlampau kuat membut Jimin yang tertarik. "Tenang saja, nanti kalau ada bocah itu kita tinggal–– "

"Jimin!"

Jimin mulai keringat dingin, ia melirik sekilas ke arah kanan dan kirinya. Sudah ramai anak-anak kecil pulang dari sekolahnya dan Jimin rasa bocah bernama Yoongi itu juga sudah pulang. Jimin mulai mengambil ancang-ancang lari jika suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Jimin tunggu aku!"

"–– LARI JUNGKOOK! LARI WOI!"

Padahal yang memanggilnya itu Taehyung ingin pulang bareng bertiga.

* * *

 **Little Boy**

sehon-ey

Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

 _age gap_! Yoongi!kid.

BL! warn! don't like don't read!

* * *

Sebenarnya kadang Jimin berfikir kenapa orang seperti dia bisa di taksir anak kecil. Jaman sudah makin mengerikan ternyata, bocah jaman sekarang sudah berani menyatakan cinta pula.

"Aku suka Jimin!"

Perkataan itu masih terngiang jelas di kepala Jimin, apalagi ekspresi bocah itu benar-benar datar sekali seperti seolah berkata 'aku lapar' . Tapi, kalau di fikir jarak umur mereka hanya terpaut enam atau sekita tujub tahun. Tapi karna memang Jimin merasa ada yang aneh di taksir anak kelas enam sekolah dasar, bayangkan kalau mereka pacaran. Mau letak di mana muka sangar nya ini? Bisa-bisa kalau jalan berdua nanti Yoongi di kira ponakannya.

 **Jungkook :** Jimin tadi aku bertemu adik itu

 **Jungkook** : Lalu dia bertanya

 **Jungkook** : dimana jimin?

 **Jungkook** : aku jawab di hatimu

 **Jungkook** : lalu dia hanya diam sambil menunduk

 **Jungkook** : lucunya!

 **Jimin :** Sialan

 **Jimin** : bilang padanya

 **Jimin** : belajar aja

 **Jungkook** : Katanya...

 **Jungkook** : ia sudah jenius

 **Jungkook** : tidak perlu belajar

 **Jimin :** Fuck

 **Jungkook : y** oongi masih kecil jim **, t** unggu udah legal ya

Jimin melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah, ia mendadak tidak minat melakukan sesuatu setelah membahas bocah itu.

Malang sekali nasibnya, bukannya di taksir cewe-cewe seksi atau lelaki manis – eh, malah di taksir anak kelas enam.

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa sih tidak menemuinya saja lalu berkata kau tidak menyukainya, atau bawa saja orang dan berkata dia kekasihmu."

Jimin menepuk kepala belakang Jungkook. "Gampang kau berbicara, nanti kalau dia nangis dan aku di kadu ke orang tuanya bagaimana!?" semburnya, habis sudah kesabarannya menghadapi Jungkook dengan segala ide-ide yang menurutnya cemerlang.

"Aku rasa Yoongi itu – kekurangan kasih sayang orang tua deh. Makanya suka sama kau yang mukanya kaya bapak-bapak." Cetus Jungkook kelewatan santai, seolah yang di ucapkan tidak mangandung unsur menghina atau menjelek-jelekkan seseorang. "Tapi kayaknya memang bener sih, selama kau tidak mau ke lapangan dia setiap hari berada di sana sampai petang, dan biasanya ia di jemput oleh mobil dan seorang supir aku rasa. Orang kaya kali, ya?"

"Kita juga kaya – kaya hati."

"Loh, bukannya kau kaya –

 _Babi?"_

"Sini ku hajar wajahmu, kook."

.

* * *

.

Sebenarnya semenjak pengakuan bocah yang Jimin ketahui bernama Min Yoongi itu, sebisa mungkin ia menghindari melewati daerah lapangan tersebut, tak peduli jika ia harus memutar jalan yang jauh untuk sampai di rumahnya.

Pokoknya tidak bertemu dengan bocah itu saja Jimin sudah bersyukur banyak-banyak, karna bocah itu benar-benar nekat sering kali menunggunya. Sebenarnya Jimin cukup sering melihat bocah itu diam-diam dari semak-semak. Bayangkan bocah itu duduk di ayunan sampai menjelang malam, bahkan ketika ada sebuah mobil mewah berhenti dan seseorang turun lalu menghampiri Yoongi mengajaknya untuk pulang namun ia tetap diam sambil mengayunkan ayunan tersebur.

"Tidak mau,"

"Tapi Tuan besok harus sekolah."

"Tapi, Jimin saja belum pulang sekolah!"

"Sekolahnya Jimin sudah sepi tuan."

"Tapi, Jimin kan selalu lewat sini! Aku mau menunggunya."

Sejak kapan aku di perhatikan olehnya?

Jimin hanya mendengarnya sekilas, setelah itu ia langsung berbalik badan dan menuju ke arah rumahnya. Karna kalau ia memperhatikan bocah itu terus, takutnya ia terpujuk untuk memujuk bocah itu pulang.

Dan, sekarang mau tidak mau Jimin harus melewati lapangan tersebut, karna tubuhnya sudah cukup babak belur habis di hajar tiga lawan satu dari sekolah sebrang. Kalau saja ada persiapan saat mereka menyerangnya, tentu saja Jimin jamin ia bisa menang. Sayangnya anak-anak sialan itu langsung main keroyokan secara tiba-tiba.

"Aish sialan," desisnya memegang pipinya yang nyeri dan berdenyut tak karuan, sudut pipinya juga mulai mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Jimin melewati lapangan tersebut sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tudung hoodienya rapat-rapat, menghindari bocah itu melihatnya.

Namun gagal.

"Jimin!"

Ya, ia sudah ketahuan. Dirinya tertangkap sudah, tidak bisa kabur karna badannya cukup nyeri untuk berlari kuat, mau jalan saja susah.

"Lama ya tidak bertemu." ujar bocah itu mengikuti Jimin berjalan, tingginya yang tak seberapa dari Jimin membuatnya seperti mungil sekali. Membuat orang yang melihatnya gemas. Tapi satu yang Jimin di ketahui, apa memang Yoongi jaramg berekspresi? Tapi kenapa tetap menggemaskan?

"Eh, eh tangan Jimin berdarah!" pekiknya heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jemari Jimin. "Jimin kena apa!?" tanyanya.

Jimin meringis, ia melepaskan tudung hoodienya lalu meletakkan jarinya di bibirnya dan bergumam stttt.

Yoongi mengangguk, lalu mengangkat jempolnya dalam senyap. Jimin menahan pergerakan untuk mengusap poni milik Yoongi, karna benar-benar bocah ini sangat menggemaskan.

"Sakit ya?"

"Biasa saja," jawab Jimin lalu berjalan menuju ke arah kursi taman, ia memutuskan duduk dulu. Kalau ia menuju ke rumahnya dan Yoongi bisa tahu rumahnya— itu lebih berbahaya!

"Masa?" ujarnya berusaha menusuk-nusuk pipi Jimin, namun karna tingginya yang tidak seberapa dan uluran tangannya tidak sampai membuat Jimin dengan sigap menekan dahi Yoongi membuat pergerakannya terhenti.

"Jangan macam-macam," ujar Jimin sambil bersandar pada kursi taman, Yoongi melirik ke arah tas nya yang di tinggal di ayunan.

"Yoongi mau ambil tas dulu ya! Jimin jangan kemana-mana." katanya kepada Jimin, yang hanya Jimin iyakan dengan gumaman.

Yoongi sudah membawa tasnya dalam pelukan, ia menepuk paha Jimin memintanya menggeser ke arah lain karna ia juga ingin duduk. Di letakkannya dulu tasnya, lalu ia menaiki kursi taman tersebut dan duduk bersila. "Ini air putih," ia menyodorkan botol bergambar pororo kepada Jimin. "Buat bersihin lukanya." katanya lagi. Jimin mengambil uluran air tersebut, lalu meminumnya bukan untuk membersikan lukanya.

"Kenapa di minum?" desis Yoongi. "Itu kan untuk luka— karna katanya luka tidak di bersihkan bisa infeksi— kalau infeksi bisa di amputasi!" ujarnya dengan mendramatis.

"Dengar ya adik kecil, aku tidak ada luka darah— adanya luka lebam habis berkelahi, dan lukanya ada di muka— dam memangnya muka bisa di amputasi hah?" Yoongi meringis kecil, benar juga sih.

Yoongi menaikkan satu alisnya, itu tandanya ia mulai penasaran apalagi memdengar kata habis berkelahi. "Berkelahi? Karna apa? Jimin pasti suka ganggu teman makanya di pukul!" ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya merasa seperti sedang menasehati Jimin yang notabene lebih tua darinya.

Jimin menyentil dahi Yoongi dengan pelan. Hei dia masih punya perasaan belas kasihan, oke? "Mereka yang menghajarku, aku tidak ada salah apa-apa." Jimin membela dirinya, tidak terima di katai sebagai tersangka.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi ya, tidak mungkin mereka memukul Jimin kalau Jimin tidak salah." terangnya.

Ini bocah beneran masih kelas enam sekolah dasar kan?

"Ya, masa diam saja kalau di pukul? bisa-bisa aku mati, bocah."

Yoongi meringis mendengar kata mati, karna ia cukup ngeri mengingat film-film horro yang di tontonnya. Ia membayangkan Jimin mati, lalu menjadi hantu— Hih serem! "Makanya jangan mencari masalah lagi, kalau di ganggu diam saja. Nanti capek sendiri kok."

Lagi-lagi Jimin mempertanyakan umur bocah di hadapannya.

"Jangan menasehatiku deh, jelas-jelas aku lebih tua darimu."

Yoongi merengut kecil, merasa terhina karna perkataan Jimin. "Terserah Jimin saja. Tapi ya, Jimin jangan sering-sering berkelahi, karna nanti mama sama papa Jimin sedih kalau Jimin sakit, kata mama Yoongi begitu." jawabnya tipis, ia memeluk tasnya dengan erat. "Omong-omong, kenapa Jimin tidak pernah lewat jalan sini? padahal biasanya Jimin selalu lewat sini." ujar bocah itu kembali memulai percakapan di antara mereka.

"Menghindarimu lah, memangnya apa lagi?"

"Kenapa menghindari Yoongi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mengganggu, aku risih." jawabnya benar-benar jujur, tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa mungkin melukai hati Yoongi.

"Tapi kan Yoongi tidak mengganggu Jimin..."

"Karna kau bilang suka padaku itu membuatku risih tau, harusnya kan cewe-cewe seksi atau pemuda manis di sekolah ku yang menyukaiku." jawabnya lagi.

"Jimin jujur sekali," jawabnya, Jimin pikir Bocah ini akan menyerah ia sudah membuat ancang-ancang akan tersenyum lalu tiba-tiba senyuman itu malah luntur. "—jadi makin suka sama Jimin!"

"Lain kali jangan menunggu aku sampai sore di sini." ujar Jimin dengan nada datar, namun jelas sekali bahwa ada tanda memperhatikan Yoongi. Namun, Yoongi terlampau kecil untuk mengerti. "Lebih baik kau pulang saja, belajar atau tidur siang." Jimin bangkit dari duduknya.

Yoongi mendongak. "Tidak masalah kok,"

"Apa yang tidak masalah!? Kau ini ngeyel sekali, nanti orang tuamu khawatir bagaimana? masih kecil saja suka keluar-keluar." ujarnya dengan nada membentak, Yoongi sampai berjingit kaget mendengar bentakan Jimin.

Yoongi meringis. "Yoongi bosan di rumah," ujarnya pelan. "Papa sama mama sering pergi jauh dan lama sekali, jadi Yoongi sering bosan di rumah yang besar— jadi Yoongi selalu duduk di sini. Kalau papa dan mama di rumah Yoongi di rumah kok," ujarnya takut-takut. "Yoongi juga sebenarnya tidak suka di luar, tapi Yoongi bosan di rumah."

"Kapan mereka pulang?"

"Minggu depan?" ujarnya tidak yakin. "Mereka selalu bilang minggu depan, tapi tidak pernah pulang." jawabnya lugas, seolah apa yang di katakannya adalah hal paling biasa yang di rasakan oleh anak seumurannya. "Makanya aku sering duduk di ayunan sini, dan selalu melihat Jimin bermain dengan temannya atau hanya lewat saat pulang sekolah."

Jimin tercenung. _Berapa lama kau mengamatiku?"_

"Jimin kalau mau pulang, pulang saja— sudah sore loh. Jangan lupa obatin lukanya ya!" ujarnya semangat, ia berdiri di atas kursi taman, membuat tinggi mereka hampir sejajar. "Ini," ia meletakkan handsplast di tangan Jimin. "Di pakai kalau sudah di obati likanya. Ingat jangan berkelahi lagi— jangan buat mama papa Jimin sedih! Yoongi mau pulang, mau belajar seperti kata Jimin!"

.

* * *

.

Jimin sesekali melewati lapangan itu, mengintai Yoongi. Namun, nihil. Yoongi jarang sekali di sana, pernah sekali ia melihat Yoongi duduk di sana, lalu tak berapa lama ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil yang selalu menjemputnya.

Seperti sekarang, Jimin sedang bermain sepak bola lagi setelah Jungkook bilang tidak ada bocah itu.

Jujur sih, Jimin takut perkataannya kali itu melukai hati bocah itu. Apalagi kedua orang tua bocah itu terlampau sibuk, pasti Yoongi sangat kesepian berada di rumahnya, apalagi jika Jimin perhatikan pasti Yoongi anak orang kaya raya.

Terlihat dari tata bicaranya yang rapi, berkelas. Sayang saja masih terlampau kecil.

"Jim suruh bocah itu minggir takut kena bolanya." ujar Jungkook kepada Jimin yang berada di suduh lapangan, Jimin pikir bocah yang di maksud Jungkook adalah Yoongi, namun yang ada malah bocah yang lain. Lalu dengan gontai ia menuju ke arah bocah itu, dan memintanya berpindah tempat.

.

.

.

.

Jimin di minta kakaknya untuk membeli cemilan untuk movie marathon nanti malam, kebetulan seluruhnya sedang dalam masa liburan panjang.

Jimin kembali melewati lapangan tersebut, siapa tahu ia bisa melihat bocah itu.

Jimin pikir mungkin matanya sedang bermasalah karna ia melihat Yoongi sedang duduk di sana masih bermain ayunan, Jimin meminggirkan motornya dan menuju ke arah Yoongi duduk. "Belum pulang?" ujarnya dengan nada guyonan, seolah mereka akrab. Omong-omong sejak kapan Jimin menjadi ramah?

"Jimin!" ujar bocah itu memanggilnya, ia meloncat dari ayunannya lalu berdiri di hadapan Jimin. "Kemarin aku lihat Jimin bermain bola lagi." ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak melihatmu."

"Yoongi di mobil saja," katanya jujur, Jimin malah semakin merasa tidak enak.

"Makanya jangan suka menungguku di sini seharian. Jadi demam kan?" jawab Jimin.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Sebenarnya aku sudah sehat kok, tapi belum katanya takut kecapekan." jawabnya.

"Papa mamamu sudah pulang?"

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Pasti bosan ya di rumah?" Jimin mengacak surai milik Yoongi, yang di lakukannya secara refleks.

"Bosan sih, tapi kan aku masih melihat Jimin di lapangan."

Jimin tercenung, hatinya seperti di cubit.

"Sejak kapan sih kau menyukai aku?" tanya Jimin. "Aku ini kan lebih tua darimu."

Yoongi mendongak menatap ke arah mata Jimin yang berwarna gelap memikat, Jimin tiba-tiba menjadi salah tingkah. "Aku sering melihat Jimin di sekitar sini, tiap hari aku selalu melihat Jimin. Seperti memang keberadaan Jimin ada untuk menemani Yoongi yang sendiri di sini." ujarnya menujuk daerah di sekitar lapangan. "Tidak masalah kok kalau Jimin lebih tua dari Yoongi, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau salah menyukai seseorang, apasih yang kau harapkan dari diriku, adik kecil?"

"Menemani— Yoongi mengharapkan Jimin hanya harus menemani Yoongi." jawabnya singkat. "Karna kan Yoo—"

Jimin tidak ingin memdengar bocah itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Oke, menemanimu saja kan? Akan aku lakukan." Jimin bersumpah, ia melihat Yoongi tersenyum sumringah. Tidak ada senyum tipis yang selalu dilihatnya.

Yoongi menubruk tubuh Jimin, memeluk erat Jimin.

Setidaknya ia berjanji untuk menemani Yoongi agar ia tidak merasa sendiri, sampai nanti.

Siapa yang tahu kan nanti ia bisa membalas perasaan Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tamat dengan kurang tepatnya?/ heuheuheuhue :3

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya :3**


End file.
